The invention relates to an internal combustion engine with a flat plate that is disposed, adjacent a combustion chamber, between a cylinder head and a cylinder, said plate having at least two ports for at least one intake valve and/or one exhaust valve and/or at least one injector device or the like, and being disposed adjacent a flat cylinder head bottom.